You are amazing
by LoveYaAll
Summary: Kim lost a tournament against one of her worst enemies and is totally down. She already hates loosing but then against someone like that? Can Jack cheer her up and show her, that she's better than that girl? Kick One Shot! My first one! :D R&R! :D I own nothing! :)


**Hay guys! Yeah, I know I'm quick since I just posted an IDDI One Shot but I'm full of ideas! :D**

**I waited so long for my own account and now, I just have to get them all out! :D**

**So here comes my first KICK One Shot! :)**

**I hope, that you'll like it and leave a review! :)**

**I do love Kickin' It and I really hope, that you like my One Shot! :D**

**P.S.: Don't be to hard. I'm new here :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kim lost a tournament against one of her worst enemies and is totally down. She already hates loosing but then against someone like that? Can Jack cheer her up and show her, that she's better than that girl? **

* * *

**After the tournament**

**Jack's POV:**

We just had a big tournament and well, it didn't went that good.

I was the only one, who won two matches and even Kim lost.

I didn't know, what was wrong with her today and she seemed pretty down from the beginning.

Something had to be wrong and I really wanted to find out, what.

I couldn't see my best friend and the girl I really liked like this.

Yes, I really, really liked Kim. I kinda had a crush on her.

Well, but where was she?

I was still in the changing room of the boys as the last and walked out now in to the practice room, to look for Kim.

Only Rudy was there and looked confused at me.

''Hey Jack. What are you still doing here?'' He asked me confused.

Oh right. The guys asked earlier, if we wanted to go with them to Phil's.

I told them, that I'll wait for Kim.

''I'm looking for Kim. Did you see her?'' I replied, questioning and Rudy raised an eyebrow at me.

What was wrong with him today?

Then he nodded and said to me, ''She's in the locker room. Seemed pretty sad, because of the lost match but she didn't want to talk to me. Maybe, you have more luck.''

I nodded and then went in to the locker room.

Kim was sitting on a bench in there, her head buried in her hands and I heard faint sobs.

Okay, I didn't know that it was hurting her so much, that she even cried.

I had to comfort her somehow.

''Kim?'' I asked hesitant and Kim looked shocked up to me.

She did look totally finished and I just wanted to take her in to my arms right now.

Kim looked mad at me and then replied, ''What do you want? Shouldn't you be at Phil's with the others and laugh about the fact, that I was so awful and couldn't even compete, with the girl I hate the most?''

**Kim's POV:  
**

I looked mad at him now and replied, ''What do you want? Shouldn't you be at Phil's with the others and laugh about the fact, that I was so awful and couldn't even compete, with the girl I hate the most?''

I actually was only mad at myself, for losing.

I felt like a total failure and now, the boy I had a crush on, was here and asked me, what was wrong.

What could I tell him? That I hated to look like a fool in front of him, because I loved him?

Jack would totally laugh about me. He didn't feel the same way.

For him, I was only his best friend.

Jack looked confused at me and then said to me, ''Kim, I would never laugh about you. Everybody has a bad day sometimes.''

Then he sat down to me and put an arm around me, but I slapped it away.

''I didn't have a bad day. I'm just an awful karate fighter.'' I stated.

Yes, I really thought that after what happened.

I know, what you think now.

Kim, the black belt and super self confident girl like that?

Well, I was also just a human and this was hurting me like crazy.

I never lost like that. The girl had me on the mat in 3 minutes and I was totally ashamed of that.

I wasn't as good, as I thought I was and it freaking hurt.

Jack looked shocked at me and then shook his head.

''Kim, you're not! You're an awesome karate fighter!'' He exclaimed to me but I shook my head this time.

It was cute, that he said that but it was not true.

If I was, I would've won or at least got to do a real fight and not be on the mat in a matter of 3 minutes.

I already hated this Lindsay before but now... I despied her more than everything.

''I'm not. I can't do anything really good. You're awesome, me not. Lindsay, this... I don't even want to say the word, I'm thinking right now. She's probably still laughing her ass off and I don't want to see her on monday at school. I'm a total laugh and now, she has all rights to insult me.'' I stated and looked down again.

More tears were falling and I really wanted to punch someone right now.

Jack groaned and then stood up. I looked totally confused at him.

What was that supposed to be?

''Kim, that is not true.'' He told me now, determining. ''You lost against Lindsay and what? Everybody loses a match at some point and it's no shame. You're still way much better than that doll and I have no idea why she won, but I knew that if you would compete against her again, she would be on the mat in a matter of 3 minutes.''

I blushed at the comment and stood up.

Then I looked questioning at him and asked, ''You really think so?''

Jack smiled and nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

''Kim, you're the most amazing, beautiful and coolest girl ever. Nobody can compete against you, ever. You're so much better than Lindsay and you have something, that Lindsay never will have.'' Jack told me and I looked confused at him.

Jack grinned and added, ''You have me.''

I rolled my eyes but at the same time blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

Jack fake winced and then grinned at me.

Wait a second. No, that couldn't be.

It was just meant as friends. Best friends.

''Thanks Jack. You're a great best friend.'' I said to him.

_Even though, I wished that you would be more. _ I added in thoughts.

Jack sighed and I looked confused at him. What was wrong now?

He took the last step to me and then told me, ''Maybe I kinda want to be more than just that.''

My eyes went wide. Did he like me, too?

''You mean-?'' I started and Jack just nodded.

Then he took my hands and I felt tingling and butterflies in my stomach.

''Kim, you are amazing and I know that not only as your friend but also as the boy, who loves you and will always support you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' Jack asked me and my eyes went even wider.

Jack really did just ask me out!

I smiled and squeezed his hands.

Then I replied, ''I'd love, to.''

Jack grinned wide and then leaned in while I leaned in , too.

Then we kissed. Fireworks were exploding in my head and the kiss was just so... Wow.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, I couldn't help but chuckle and Jack looked confused at me.

I explained to him, ''I'd never thought that the worst day of my live would turn in to the best day of my live but you showed me, that it's possible.''

Jack grinned at me, gave me a peck on the lips and put an arm around me.

''Anything for my girlfriend.'' He replied.

I blushed at the comment and Jack chuckled.

''Let's go to Phil's and finally celebrate that day.'' He added and I nodded.

With that, we both walked out of the locker room and the Dojo and I was finally happy, again.


End file.
